fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Oktavia von Seckendorff, the Blue Witch of Despair
Archivo:sayaka.png Escucha esto. j38ZeqBJzA Bienvenido, ''' ¡Hola! Soy Alyss, y... bueno. Bienvenidos a mi perfil. Sí, sé que he cambiado muchísimas veces de cuenta y me he cambiado más de tres veces el nombre en un año, pero qué se le va a hacer. Este perfil es original del que hice para el concurso de MF de perfiles, pero como por aquel entonces estaba obsesionada con Zelena está con Zelena. Sin embargo, ahora me ha dado la venita por Sayaka, qué se le va a hacer. Y por si no se ha notado, me gusta mucho Sayaka(?. Por eso habrá imágenes y gif suyos por sección, para decorar. Espero que haya quedado bonito y de vuestro agrado. Y si no, os aguantáis. (? Lo básico de mí es que soy de género femenino, por si no se ha notado, y de España. Aun así podéis verme a cualquier hora por el chat. Digamos que tengo unos cuantos amigos y me encanta hablar con ellos. Sé que no soy admin ni mod ni nada, pero doy toda la ayuda que necesitéis. Y diría que ya es suficiente, y que puedo dejar de soltaros rollos estúpidos que no os importan (??. Y bueno, ahora sí que empezamos con otras cosas. El perfil está dividido en secciones justo como este cuadro. (Por si alguien no lo había notado) (? Escucha esto. LXFGRMCtuqQ '''Sobre mí ai dio k voniko Mi edad es un secreto, eso ya lo aviso (?. Pero soy legal, eso que lo sepa todo el mundo. Que por muy inmadura que parezca tengo al menos tengo permiso para estar aquí. ¿Y qué más puedo decir de mí? Pues, soy bastante despistada. A menudo te pregunto algo y no veo tu respuesta en el chat, aunque esté muerto. De hecho me es más fácil leer un chat que va rápido a uno que va a 1 mensaje por hora. Sí, es bastante raro, ¿no? Normalmente soy bastante "servicial"; me gusta ayudar a los demás siempre que tenga tiempo. No hay nada malo en ello, ¿verdad? Al menos lo hago, aunque claro. También soy muy vaga(?. Y cómo hablar de mí en el chat. Soy random, lo aseguro. Casi siempre estoy diciendo cosas que a nadie le importan, ¿qué les vamos a hacer? Aunque si me prestas atención alguna que otra vez y me contestas, te trataré como si fueras mi dios(?. Soy muy fangirl, de hecho. Así que preparaos si queréis hablar conmigo de un tema que me gusta porque estoy segurísima de que no pararé 7u7(?. ¿Y qué decir de mi personalidad con mis amigos? Pues sí, soy tan extrovertida y loca como puede parecer a simple vista. No es tan fácil verme triste por el chat principal -porque a veces por mensaje privado parezco una emo-, pero sí enfadada. Me enfado de "picarme" bastantes veces, pero enfadarme seriamente rara vez. Y sobre todo, si te digo que no me puedes llamar de una forma, no me la llames o me pondré de mala leche. También quiero decir que me cuesta bastante hacer amigos, no soy la típica persona imán de otras personas (?. También puedo pasar desapercibida, aunque eso sí que es raro debido a que suelo llenar el chat con mensajes míos. Eso sí, cuando me conozcas bien a fondo dudo bastante que llegues a olvidarme. También me han dicho que soy muy directa, que no me voy con rodeos. Estoy orgullosa de ello, ya que pienso que dar vueltas y más vueltas a un mismo tema no sirve absolutamente para nada. A veces esto me hace un poco cruel, pero la mayoría de las veces acabo diciendo las cosas firmemente. Me suelo obsesionar con las cosas bastante rápido. En cuanto veo algo que me gusta, pues sigo y sigo con él hasta que empacho a todo el mundo con el tema. A veces no estoy en plan fangirl. Dad gracias a mi cerebro, que a veces también está empachado del tema y no quiere seguir con las mismas cosas. Mi mayor sueño, mi deseo desde que tengo doce años es ser escritora o filósofa. Lamentablemente no será muy posible. Si ya es difícil escribir un libro, imagina escribir un libro sobre filosofía que tenga éxito en estos tiempos. Es exasperante. Aun así, espero estudiar filosofía o literatura cuando crezca y llegar a ganar algo grande, como un premio o así. Sé que es aspirar a demasiado pero no se pierde nada por soñar. A lo mejor edito esto otro día, si alguien me dice que falta algo lo escribiré. Gustos Cuidao' con los algodones asesinos. *'Juegos: '''Los juegos de plataformas o en los que algo te acaba persiguiendo me ponen muy nerviosa, por eso no juego a Mario (a excepción de que tengo muchísimas ganas de probar Grief Syndrome). Mis favoritos siempre serán los de Profesor Layton o los de Ace Attorney, cualquiera de ese tipo me sirve. ¿Por qué? Son emocionantes, épicos, y no me sube la tensión cuando los juego. Hice una rima y todo, yey(?. También me encanta ver gameplays de juegos, sobre todo los de Pokémon o Ace Attorney. *'Libros: Me encanta leer. Mis favoritos son de esos que al principio puede que aburran un poco, pero luego puedes pasarte un montón de horas pasando sus páginas. Tengo tres favoritos; Carrie (De Stephen King) y Los Miserables (De Victor Hugo). Mi cuento favorito, es El Mago de Oz. Aunque es todo por Zelena, ya que no seguiré viendo ese cuento como el mismo. (Culpa de Zelena, de Wicked y de la película de Disney) También me encanta la Sirenita, es una de mis favoritas de animación. Me parece simplemente genial. Antes amaba Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y me sigue gustando, pero ahora en menor medida. *'''Películas: Aquí solo puedo decir... ¡Tim Burton! Es el mejor. Bueno,sabéis que amo los musicales y amo a Tim Burton, así que creo que ya habéis adivinado mi musical favorito; Sweeney Todd. El final me dejó muy sorprendida, es muy inesperado. (Aunque de alguna forma me lo iba oliendo desde que Mrs. Lovett empezaba a espantar a esa mujer) Me encantan todas las canciones, en especial "Pretty Women" y "No while I'm around." Por otra parte, sé dicen que la Novia Cadáver/El Cadáver de la Novia/Corpse Bride es una basura de película, una estupidez o una copia barata de los chinos de Pesadilla Antes de Navidad/El extraño mundo de Jack/Nightmare before Christmas, pero siempre será mi favorita de animación de Burton (y de todas). Y como no, aquí no podían faltar Carrie, Los Miserables (versión musical, la mala), El mago de Oz (remake malo de disney x'DD) y el Jorobado de Notre Dame. Son películas que me han llegado al corazón, que me han hecho llorar. Pero no por los protagonistas, sino por los antagonistas. Carrie es la excepción. En serio, pobre chica. Siempre la adoré, con esa madre que tenía. Sufrió demasiado para ser tan joven. Oh, y cómo hablar de Fantine, Valjean, Eponine, Cosette, Marius, los Thénardier... Son simplemente fantásticos. Pobre Theodora. En serio. Preferiré a Zelena porque es una auténtica villana y su historia me ha conmovido más, pero, oh. En serio. Ese estúpido Oz. Siempre es un idiota en todas las versiones, desde la de Wicked hasta la de Once Upon a Time. Y en el Jorobado de Notre Dame, siempre me parecerá que Quasimodo debió ser el verdadero héroe y no Febo. Al menos el resto de Francia se sintió cómodo con su presencia, y dejaron de tratarlo como un monstruo. Respecto a películas "no-musicales"; mis favoritas son La naranja mecánica y el Cisne Negro. Mi película de superhéroes favorita es V de Vendetta. *'Actores/actrices: '''Mi actor favorito es Johnny Depp. Venga, ya. Venid todos en manada y matadme por no tener gusto, estoy preparada. Mi actriz favorita es Natalie Portman. *'Series: Muy obvio, Once Upon a Time es mi favorita. Estoy esperando a la segunda parte de la quinta temporada, la sacarán en marzo. Tendré demasiado hype, lo sé. También me encantaría ver Sherlock, puesto que también tiene buena pinta. Si American Horror Story no diera tanto miedo me atrevería con ella, pero soy demasiado miedica. Me estoy planteando seriamente en ver Lost. *'Anime y manga: '''Me encanta el anime y el manga. Si bien en mi perfil de MF estaba atrasada, ya que es de inicios del año, he visto nuevos animes que han "sustituido" a los puestos de mi top 3. Aquí va. Mi anime favorito, Madoka Magica, luego va Angel Beats y el tercero Pandora Hearts. Si bien los dos primeros son originales, tienen algunos mangas spin-off (que pienso leer). El tercero podría ser mi favorito si no estuviera esa basura de final inventado, por ello me quedo con el manga. También tengo un puesto especial para Nana, Rozen Maiden, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann y Higurashi. *'Música: '''Si no tienes ganas de leerte una Biblia, puedes pasar de esta parte(?. Me encanta el rock. Mi grupo favorito es Evanescence, pero Nirvana también me puede. Alguna que otra canción suelta de los Beatles me fascina con facilidad. También me encantan los musicales. Me he visto Wicked (musical grabado y subtitulado), El Fantasma de la Ópera (en película, inglés, en vivo), Los Miserables (película y musical grabado en YT), el de Carrie (en inglés), Mamma Mia (la película), Sweeney Todd (película), Into the woods (película) y Mozart l'Ópera Rock. Entre las canciones de todos estos, mi canción favorita es I dreamed a dream. Eso ya hace una idea de lo alegre que soy(?. También me encanta vocaloid. Aun no sé ni cuál es mi voz favorita, autor favorito, saga favorita o canción favorita. Entre las voces están CUL, Nana, Yukari v4 o VY1V4. Entre autores están Circus-P, Mothy/Akuno-P o Yuyoyuppe. El último tiene más bazas para ganar. Entre las sagas están Crazy NighT y Evillious Chronicles, y entre canciones... Demasiadas, creo. También me gusta UTAU, mi favorita de estas es "Song of the eared Robot", seguida muy de cerca por Jitter Doll, la primera de Teto y la segunda de Ritsu. Mi UTAU favorito es Ritsu, pero también me gustan Ruko. No me gusta que marginen a Defoko x'DD. CeVIO ya me gustaba antes de que salieran ONE y las otras dos, cuando nadie quería descargarlo porque decían que sonaba robótico y mal. Aun así, me sigue gustando Satou Sasara, pero prefiero a ONE. Su voz es más suave y realista. '''Citas de la wiki Mira qué guapa soy xd (? Ninguna por ahora. Escucha esto ahora.240px Amiguis t are sto si les pegas xd No van por orden de si me caen mejor o peor, eso ya va con las estrellas. Simplemente como los vi en el chat o conforme se me fueron ocurriendo. Carna (✪✪): Me cae bien. Es muy simpática y agradable 7u7 Jakor (✪✪✪✪): No es mi novio(?. Es buena gente, y siempre sabe hacer cosas que me hacen reír. Mere (✪✪): A veces es cansino, pero no es tan mala gente como puede parecer. Eri (✪✪✪✪✪): Me cae bien, ambas roleamos y solemos fliparnos mucho por MP. Saso ' (✪✪✪✪): Me cae genial y... es muy random. Randomeamos mucho, cici. 'Oxcura (✪✪✪✪): También me cae genial. Nos gustan casi las mismas cosas, y está obsesionado con Monokuma(?. Fer (✪✪✪✪): Me cae estupendamente. Me gusta hablar con él de filosofía y literatura. También ama a Carrie tanto como yo, y ve OUAT <3 Silver (✪✪✪✪): También me cae genial. Hablamos de pokémon, y le gustan los gatos(? Dave (✪✪✪): ESTÁ LOCO.(? Le gustan los tacos, AKEE y lechuga iceberg, cici.(? Jorge (✪✪✪✪): Me cae bien, y le encanta Danganronpa, Ace Attorney y Profesor Layton. Es Clive(?. Kuro (✪✪): Hizo mi club de fans y es la presidenta. Es buena gente, aunque aun no lo conozco demasiado. SLF (✪✪✪): Es muy bueno con todo el mundo, aunque llegué a creer que me odiaba. Me acuerdo que hice una Party Jar con él en fantendo antes de ser mod. Kalee (✪✪✪✪): Es genial 8'D. Me cae bastante bien, aunque la conozco desde hace poco. Dark '(✪✪): Es también muy genial. Se me olvidó ponerlo porque soy muy despistada. Siempre me da risa todo lo que dice, aunque yo me río por casi todo. 'Darkest '(✪✪✪): Aquí no sé qué kk poner(?. Al principio creía que era troll y no me caía bien, ahora veo que es una persona con corazoncito. Sé como Darkest. Y le gusta Marvel, y... eso. 'Rose (✪✪✪✪): Es también muy genial. Me recuerda a mí cuando entré a wikia (?. Blade (✪✪): Es muy amable. Lo conocí hace mucho, pero se me olvidó meterlo en la lista. Spleo '(✪✪✪): Es muy simpático y muy adorable. Como soy muy distraída se me olvidó meterle. 'Ale '''(✪✪✪✪): El puñetero amo oc. Es el mejor x'DDD Si me olvidé de alguien, decídmelo. '''Regalitos khuanta purpurinarl Oxcura me había hecho esto, para mi perfil de MF. Es mi Zelena bonita (?. center Este está hecho por Ale, que es un santo <3 Es un amigo estupendo. center Esto lo hizo Blade, para el regalo del amigo invisible <3 otro santo (?. Archivo:Regalo.png Ninguna más por ahora. ¿Sabías que... Fruta bida tete. *odio el calor? *soy muy calurosa? *me avergüenzo con facilidad? *no me importa que me hagan shipps? *soy una editora irregular? *...? Ahora esto. 240px Logros center ai dio la muzhika xd *Tener más de mil ediciones en esta cuenta. *Acabar un juego y no dejarlo a medias. *Estar aquí durante todo el verano, haciendo una o dos ediciones diarias de mínimo. *Hacer algún juego cooperativo. *Llegar al nivel 80 en osu (?. *Por ahora ninguno más. Extras center yoro. *Si te caigo bien y quieres mi FB, puedes pedírmelo por MP. *Soy servicial (siempre que no tenga ningún problema), por lo que puedo ayudaros en lo que queráis, sobre todo si de códigos se trata. *Juego a osu bastante, si quieres hacer multi puedes decírmelo por MP. *También juego a showdown, pero por ahora no tengo muchos ánimos de jugar, a menos que sea random. *Mi empresa es esta, pásate por si quieres unirte, aliarte o ver los juegos que tengo. *Ninguna más por ahora. ¡Eso es todo! Si quieres, puedes dejar la firma para notificar que te has pasado por aquí y te has tragado todo mi perfil. Archivo:Imagencita de firma.gif Blade el Espadachin Archivo:Imagencita de firma.gif Categoría:Usuarios